ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimatrix
The''' Ultimate Omnimatrix''' (often referred to as the Ultimatrix) is the device that Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he destroyed in his latest battle with Vilgax. Azmuth isn't impressed of Albedo's work on the Ultimatrix. He said it was "pathetic workmanship" and was frustrated with the evolutionary feature. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Azmuth fixes the glitches in the Ultimatrix. Backstory Originally created by Azmuth, the Ultimatrix's power core was unstable and was it was incomplete so he put the device in high security storage. Albedo stole the Ultimatrix and was able to stabilize the core. Unfortunately for him, Ben's DNA was still the default for the Omnitrix and was still linked to the same database, so Albedo only had access to Ben's current aliens, which excluded Grey Matter. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn himself back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After Negative Ultimate Humungousaur easily defeated Ben as Humungousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Humungousaur to give up the Omnitrix. Afterwards, Vilgax betrayed Negative Ultimate Humungousaur by using the Omnitrix to defeat him by turning his army of bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffering the consequences. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same method. Ultimate Swampfire battled Vilgax and Jetray managed to escape. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the Ultimatrix became green. This shows that the user can change the color scheme. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what Ultimatrix mode the Ultimatrix is in. Modes 'Features' *The Ultimatrix can access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the user's DNA on a quantum level and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *The Ultimatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. * The Ultimatrix has the incredible ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate of the Ultimatrix as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *According to the Cosmic Destruction website and Dwayne, the evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, of the worst possible future for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. *The Ultimatrix serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix. *According to Dwayne, the Ultimatrix has a Master Control. *The Ultimatrix always goes into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. *There are ways of removing the Ultimatrix. **The Ultimatrix has voice Command. **Pressing the black button next to the dial. **Ben was also able to remove the Ultimatrix from his Plant Clone by grabbing it at the same time the clone attempted to turn into a alien, so instead of the Clone turning into Swampfire, Ben did. **According to Dwayne, there is one more way of removing the Ultimatrix. *The Ultimatrix has A.I (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix can add extras to alien forms (Nanomech's body, Goop's anti-gravity disk, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, etc.) to make the forms more safe/usable. *The Ultimatrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear, Ben doesn't quite know how the feature works. It is shown that returning aliens now have unique clothing to them (e.g. Four Arms). According to Dwayne, Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens. *According to Dwayne, the Ultimatrix does not possess the ability to revive species stored on Primus, due to it not being added by Azmuth at the stage of development it was in and Albedo didn't add it. *According to Eunice, the Ultimatrix does not possess the ability to restore DNA. *It seems that the Ultimatrix can't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Ultimatrix can detect Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. 'Aliens' The Ultimatrix has a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens, 63 accessible aliens, and 55 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 41 of them. Note: See the Codon Stream's Species DNA for a more detailed number of aliens Ben can possibly turn into. If the "When and How unlocked" field is blank, then that means that the alien was unlocked from being synced to the Omnitrix. 'Aliens' These are all the known aliens the Ultimatrix has ever had unlocked. Other Known Aliens These are the aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. Present Ben has yet to turn into them. 'Known Ultimate Forms' 'Trivia' * According to Matt Wayne, the aliens are not according to the user's age, they are the "prime specimen of the respective species". * According to Ben in The Flame Keeper's Circle, the Ultimatrix has 63 unlocked aliens. * According to Matt Wayne, Ben scans aliens off-screen and reorders his list afterwards. * According to Matt Wayne, Ben has much more aliens than we think he has. * According to Matt Wayne, Ben manipulates the Ultimatrix to switch forms or go Ultimate but he said that he will occasionally use other methods. * According to Dwayne, the Ultimatrix already shows signs of it not being completed properly. * According to Dwayne, the Ultimatrix is "not more powerful, less powerful" than the Omnitrix, even with the evolutionary function. * According to Dwayne, the Ultimatrix is Level 20 technology, just like the Omnitrix. *According to Dwayne, the Ultimatrix is more complicated to use fully then the Omnitrix. * According to Dwayne, Albedo installed more features in the Ultimatrix than we know. * According to Matt Wayne, Ben scans all the alien criminals he turns in. So it is possible Ben can turn into these species: * According to the Ultimatrix in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, there are 5 playlists in the Ultimatrix, this means that he has between 40 to 50 aliens since aliens are kept in sets of 10. However, according to Dwayne, Ben can put more then 10 aliens in one playlist. * According to Dwayne, going Ultimate drains the Ultimatrix's battery faster than using non-Ultimate aliens. * Ben often re-arranges the order of aliens in his playlist off-screen. This is to allow him quicker access to the aliens he believes he'll need to use in an expected fight. * It's confirmed Ben scanned Manny to unlocked Four Arms, tt is probable this unlocked the Human DNA as well. It is unknown if Ben scanned all the Plumber's Helpers. * Because the Ultimatrix isn't properly complete, it often glitches. *Azmuth's exact plans for the Ultimatrix are currently unknown. However, the evolution of the aliens were not a part of them; according to Dwayne, Albedo jury-rigged the unstable core of the Ultimatrix and cobbled it together, creating by himself the function of "evolving" aliens. *Azmuth did not want to have the Ultimate Forms because they would only be used for violence. He even commented on the evolutionary feature, stating it was "begging for trouble". Dwayne said that Azmuth's dislike for the evolutionary function is partly related to Ben's pink eyes when he transformed from an ultimate form in Fame. *In an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben had access to before. This is because it was synced to the Omnitrix. Still, all of the aliens seen in the series may not be accessible yet, because not all of them were in the active set of the Ultimatrix. Dwayne confirmed that all of the aliens in the commercial will be used with the Ultimatrix. They were later re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. *It is stated that Ben doesn't like to evolve his aliens into their Ultimate Forms as stated in Fame when scaring off the reporters. *When Ben scanned P'andor, P'andor didn't wear his suit, but when Ben turns into him, he wears it. That is because the Ultimatrix A.I made the suit or he would be too dangerous to use, especially to those who are vulnerable to its radiation. *Azmuth can keep an eye on Ben and his activities via the Ultimatrix. *As seen in the episode Video Games, Ben mentions that the Ultimatrix is almost about to time out, and the Ultimatrix logo on the chest of Big Chill began to blink. Still, the Ultimatrix had enough power for one more transformation before it locked. *There are two ways for going Ultimate, as seen in The Final Battle and Too Hot To Handle: one is by turning the metal part of the dial which makes the face pop out and then pressing on it; the other is by again turning the metal part of the dial, but this time the face turns also, and then tap on it. In recent episodes, Ben has adjusted the settings so he merely needs to press the Ultimatrix symbol much like how he uses it to switch between forms. *The Ultimatrix is misspelled "Ultamatrix" in the Cartoon Network site. * Unlike the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix always puts Ben's normal clothes on him when he wears something else. This is because of a problem in the setting that deals with Ben's clothing. The reason for this problem is because the preferences are set incorrectly. Any of the clothes that he wore over his normal clothes are still stored within the Ultimatrix until needed. However, he learned how to change this setting, as shown in Basic Training. * In Cartoon Network's "Top 10 Things To Wear On Your Wrist" the Ultimatrix is #5. * The Ultimatrix lacks many of the features to double as a Plumber's badge like the Omnitrix, so Ben instead now carries a regular Plumber's badge when needing to prove his authentication as a Plumber or use it when needed. * As revealed in The Ultimate Sacrifice the Ultimatrix makes individuals of the Ultimates and gives them their own minds and wills. Azmuth fixed this feature so Ben's Ultimates will just be reflections of him. 'See Also' *Omnitrix (predecessor) *Codon Stream *Unitrix (Prototype) *Potis Altiare *Primus *Azmuth (creator) *Omnitrix and Ultimatrix/Gallery Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Plumber Tech Category:Ultimatrix Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Omnitrix Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions